Homosexual Liu
To opowiadanie jest parodią trollpasty Homicidal Liu. Liu Woods, młodszy brat Jeffreya Woodsa jest niezwykle niebezpieczny, chyba, że nie znajdujesz się w okręgu ludzi, którzy go hejtują (czyli prawie dla każdego) Wszystko zaczęło się pewnej nocy. Nocy, w której Jeff Woodsz zamordował swoich rodziców i ukochanego ( If you now, what I mean ) brata, Liu.Nocy, kiedy Jeff przestał być „chłopakiem” jakim był, a stał się bezdusznym potworem. Ale czy Liu Woods na pewno umarł po otrzymaniu wielu dźgnięć i cięć? Tak! Nie przetrwałem o dziwo ataku starszego brata. Ledwo pełznąć, wykrwawiając się kawałkiem po kawałku dotarłem do szpitala. Niestety tam umarłem. Wskrzesili mnie przy pomocą Warda wskrzeszenia na 100 lvl. Długo zajęło mi obudzenie się. Byłem w całkiem jasnym, wypełnionym rurkami i medycyną pomieszczeniu. Moje ciało bolało, nie mogłem jeść, rozmawiać, byłem karmiony przez rurkę, oddychałem przez respirator. Z trudem mogłem powiedzieć kim byłem, tylko słyszałem doktora mówiącego: - Nie wiadomo, czy ten pacjent przeżyje, potrzebuje wielu, wielu przeszczepów; jego lewe płuco jest zapadnięte, serce jest bardzo delikatne i nerki są sponiewierane. To niemal niemożliwe by przeżył. - Te słowa odebrały mi całą nadzieję na przetrwanie tego, co się stało. Całe szczęście maxowali w czar uleczenia i mnie uleczyli - Cześć, jestem Susan. Życzę ci wiele szczęścia, jesteś naprawdę silny, ledwo przetrwałeś próbę zabójstwa. Osobiście chciałam się tobą zająć, bo uwielbiam Jeffreya W i wszystko co z nim związane. Chciałabym spotkać się z tobą kiedyś jak już wyjdziesz. - Z tymi słowami pocałowała mnie w policzek. Poczułem, że robię się czerwony. Susan, psychofanka, z pewnością była piękną kobietą, ale nie wiedziałem czy przeżyję. Spędziłem resztę dni nie mogąc się ruszać, nie mogąc mówić, tylko słuchając głosu pielęgniarki. Susan była ze mną cały czas, dzień i noc, mówiąc do mnie, mówiąc mi, żebym odpoczął, że chce mnie żywego. Naprawdę chciała mnie poznać, usłyszeć mój głos. Pewnego tygodnia, przyszła do mnie i śpiewała mi, słyszałem. Jednego dnia, nim mogłem cokolwiek zrobić, powiedziała, - Chcę, żebyś się już obudził - po tym zdaniu pocałowała mnie i poczułem członek ( If you now what I mean ) mojego ciała, otworzyłem oczy. Zobaczyłem ją, płakała ze szczęścia widząc mnie obudzonego. - Cześć, Susan. Ja... Jestem Liu... Woods. - była zszokowana tym co powiedziałem. - Naprawdę...?! Ty? Bratem Jeffa Woodsa? Jestem jego fanką!!! Opylisz mi parę jego rzeczy? Dam Ci ze mną mieszkać. I chcę, żebyś wiedział, że lubię młodych, wyglądających jak pedały nastolatków Przyjąłem propozycję Susan. - Kiedy stąd wyjdę, zabiorę cię na obiad, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała. Tylko potrzebuję jednego dnia więcej, żeby zabrać moje ciuchy ze starego domu. Będzie tam dużo rzeczy mojego brata. To dosłowne muzeum Jeffa! Chcę byś szła ze mną. - Powiedziałem, Susan przystała na propozycji, z lekkim strachem. Odwiedzała mnie codziennie, śmialiśmy się razem, byliśmy bardzo blisko, prawie jak para. W końcu zapytałem ją czy będzie ze mną. - Liu, oczywiście, że chcę być twoją dziewczyną. Chciałam zapytać, ale nie wiedziałam jak. Czyli będę mogła zabrać parę rzeczy Jeffa? - Pocałowałem ją, byłem taki szczęśliwy, w końcu rzeczy dobrze się układały. Miałem założyć rodzinę z Susan! Co z tego, że ja miałem 12 lat, a ona 25? Nie interesowała nas równowaga. Po chwili namysłu zgodziłem się na to, żeby psychofanka zabrała parę rzeczy mojego brata z mojego domu, który magicznym sposobem nie spłonął i nie było tam żadnej policji. Opuściłem szpital, to był mój pierwszy dzień na zewnątrz, Susan powitała mnie z otwartymi ramionami, dzisiaj miałem iść po rzeczy Jeffa dla Susan. - Oczywiście, ale musisz wziąć coś do strzelenia sobie sweet foci z twoim bratem, jeśli by się kręcił gdzieś tam. - Powiedziała Susan. - W porządku… Smartfona, a gdyby padła bateria to aparat. Poszliśmy do tego domu, który był spalony, ale całe szczęście ktoś maxował w czar naprawy i go naprawili, wzięliśmy wszystko co potrzebne, plus torba na rzeczy Jeffa. Z powrotem w moim starym domu, Susan mocno trzymała się mojego ramienia. - Nie bój się, będzie dobrze - Pocałowałem ją, by się uspokoiła. Kopniakiem otworzyłem drzwi, weszliśmy razem by zobaczyć ściany mojego starego domu. Były całe w krwi, moi rodzice leżeli w kuchni, tak jak galon benzyny i pusta butelka wybielacza, i kilka pustych pudełek zapałek. Kontynuując wycieczkę, widzieliśmy słowo "uśmiech" napisane krwią na lustrze w łazience, której zlew był pokryty krwią. Potem weszliśmy do pokoju moich rodziców. Zakrwawiona pościel, cały mój dom ociekał krwią! Na samym końcu weszliśmy do mojego pokoju, najbardziej zniszczonego pomieszczenia w całym domu. Zdanie "idź spać" było wypisane moją krwią na ścianie, jak powiedziała Susan. Przypomniało mi się, że wtedy było Helloween i zrobilimy taki wystrój. Szukałem moich rzeczy w szafce, mój laptop, mp3, telefon i tylko te ciuchy, które nie były zakrwawione. Kiedy odwróciłem się by zobaczyć mój pokój, przypomniałem sobie okropną, dziwną twarz Jeffa, z oczami pełnymi szaleństwa, trzymającego zakrwawiony nóż, mówiąc "Ciii... Idź spać..." . To wspomnienie z pewnością zniszczyło mi psychikę, zostawiając z jej resztkami. Powiedziałem Susan, by dała mi torbę z moimi rzeczami, wyciągnąłem z niej aparat i strzeliłem fotkę całego pomieszczenia: -Na fejsa – po czym pocałowałem Susan Pierwsza noc była w pewien sposób traumatyczna dla mnie, w moich snach erotycznych widziałem Jeffa sprzed wypadku, brutalnie mordowanego przez tego obłąkanego Jeffa, obrócił sie do mnie i powiedział: -Liu, czemu nie poszedłeś spać jak cię prosiłem? -Bo maxowałem w bezsenność – odpowiedziałem Gwałtownie się obudziłem. Susan, jako psychofanka, zamontowała w moim pokoju monitoring, by mnie obserwować ( również nago )i przybiegła do mnie. -Co się stało Liu? Wszystko dobrze? -Tak… To tylko sen erotyczny, nie przejmuj się. Następnego dnia, przy pobudce, czułem ohydny odór spalonych naleśników, poszedłem do kuchni i zobaczyłem Susan przygotowującą posiłek, jak moja mama to robiła, powiedziałem swoje "dzień dobry" usiadłem i zacząłem jeść. Ile to już było bez spalonych naleśników? Nie wiem, ale ten smak... Był taki dobry, czułem się znów kochany. Ale szczęście nie trwa długo. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej traciłem zmysły, Susan przypominała mi mamę, coraz bardziej. Więc wziąłem nóż kuchenny i pobiegłem do jej pokoju, była gotowa do naszej randki. Wyglądała pięknie, nie mogłem jej dzisiaj zabić . Jej brzuch jak u hipopotama… Jej piękny zapach sera i cebuli… Nie tak, nie bez wiedzy jak bardzo ją kochałem, nie bez czucia miłości ostatni raz w jej życiu... Kochałem ją, ale stawałem się coraz bardziej szalony, z każdym razem kosztując mnie coraz więcej, by żyć bez dźgnięcia jej nożem w serce, nie mogło tak być, nie zabiłem jej, ale była jeszcze jedna opcja, czy myśl. Całe szczęście kupiłem itemek dający -20 do szaleństwa i na chwilę się uspokoiłem. Opuściliśmy kino i szliśmy do domu. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, Susan... Ale jest coś, co zabija mnie od środka, nie wiem jak bardzo mnie kochasz. - Po tym zdaniu, jakaś wyglądająca jak menel z pod lewiatana gnida, przy okazji upuszczając butelkę żubra, zajebała torbę mojej ukochanej! Chciałem go zajebać, za skrzywdzenie jej, biegłem za nim z nożem, który miałem w kurtce. Zaciągnąłem go w ślepy zaułek. Musiał cierpieć, przeprosić Susan. Miał błagać o życie. Ale, to nie było wystarczające. Zwróciłem się do Susan. - Idź stąd, nie chcę byś na to patrzyła. Kocham cię, Susan i nie chcę byś to widziała. - Z tymi słowami uciekła. Kiedy wiedziałem, że to już czas, powiedziałem temu skurwysynowi: -Dawaj flaszkę! Ten wyciągnął dwie butelki whiski i zaczęliśmy pić. Ten w pewnym momencie zachwiał się i upadł głową na kamień. Krew zachlapała mi kurtkę. Wyszedłem z zaułku i zobaczyłem Susan w rogu kafejki, piła dobre, mocne espresso. Czuła się dobrze, menadżer zabandażował jej ranę, którą sobie skaleczyła wycinając szkłem na ścianie napis: „Jeff the Killer and Homicidal Liu are really beatiful” Zaprowadziłem ostrożnie Susan do domu, do jej pokoju i położyłem ją na jej własnym łóżku. - Susan, nie chciałaś widzieć tego, co się stało. Jednakże, począwszy od dziś, nigdy nie będziesz się bać, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Przysięgam. - Pocałowałem ją i poszedłem wziąć prysznic. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę jej zabić, ona była wszystkim co miałem, jedyną osobą, którą kochałem. Ale zabicie tego kolesia sprawiło mi przyjemność. Zdecydowałem, że będę zabijał tych, którzy krzywdzą niewinnych. Ludzi, którzy wyrządzają zło osobom, które mnie kochają. Czyli 100000000 dwunasto letnich faneczek, które zamiast się mnie bać, masturbują się mając moje zdjęcie przed sobą. Dni mijały, coraz więcej ludzi było zabitych, choć to było dość denerwujące, mieć spodnie w sami wiecie czym. Dlatego kupiłem skórzane spodnie, zabijanie było mniej denerwujące. Kurtka i spodnie, także ze skóry, mogłyby być szybko wyczyszczone białą benzyną, którą kupiłem chwilę temu. Zabijanie szybko stało się nałogiem, szybko znudził mi się fakt, że każde zabójstwo było powtarzane, z każdym razem używałem bardziej pokręconych metod, niektórzy byli spaleni, inni musieli zjeść własne organy, jeszcze inni – byli zmuszeni do ssania mojego 3 centymetrowego fiuta, ale nigdy nie zabiłem żadnego niewinnego kryminalisty czy gangstera, czy to sprawia, że jestem bohaterem? Sprawianie, że kryminaliści przestali cierpieć w najokropniejszy sposób, każdego dnia używałem najokropniejszych, najdziwniejszych sposobów na śmierć. Przyszedłem do domu, wyczyściłem ciuchy z krwi, spędziłem świetny czas z Susan, dopóki jednego dnia zaprosiłem ją na obiad, pracowałem w restauracji jako kucharz, dobrze zarabiałem, moje posiłki były przypalane, ale faneczki i tak jadły je ze smakiem, ale wziąłem ją do pięknego miejsca w blasku świec z lumpexu. - Susan, jesteśmy razem od roku, jesteś miłością mojego życia, nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, chcę cię o coś zapytać - W tym momencie klęknąłem przed nią. Wyciągnąłem pierścionek z torby. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - Była podekscytowana, miała łzy w oczach. -Oczywiście, że tak..,. Ja – jako fanka fandomu nigdy czegoś takiego nie odmówię… Kiedy ślub? Zapomniałem o jednej ważnej rzeczy… Rzeczy, przez którą Susan nie mogła żyć, ale nie mogłem jej zabić… Karmiła mnie, ubierała i dała mi super pokój z plakatami z moją podobizną i podobizną mojego brata. Wyszliśmy z restauracji tylnym wyjściem, żeby nie płacić ( Ćssiiii ). Przed nami był śmietnik w którym jakiś menel, czegoś szukał. Wyjąłem mojego smartfona, żeby to nagrać i wrzucić na fejsa. Menel w pewnym momencie wyrzucił ze śmietnika puszkę, która poleciała w kierunku Susan, uderzając ją w głowę. Byłem wypełniony nienawiścią i złością, ale nie mogłem zostawić Susan samej, krwawiącej, umierającej. Wziąłem ją i pobiegłem do najbliższego szpitala. - Ona jest bardzo krucha, może się nie obudzić. Spodziewaj się najgorszego. - Tylko tyle usłyszałem od lekarzy. Poszedłem do tego skurwysyna, który ją postrzelił. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego mordy. Po godzinach chodzenia po ulicach znalazłem go. Chwyciłem go za jaja i powiedziałem: - Oddaj mi swoje życie, skurwysynu, przez ciebie MOJA Susan jest na krawędzi życia i śmierci! I zapłacisz za to swoim życiem. - Wraz z moim ostatnim zdaniem umarł. Przyjechałem do szpitala, doktor powiedział, że Susan się obudziła, że mogę iść do niej, porozmawiać i nie tylko ( If you know what I mean ). Więc tak zrobiłem. - Liu? To ty? Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, mam nadzieję, że odpocznę od tego co się stało. – Powiedziała kiedy mnie zobaczyła w progu pokoju. - Kocham cię, Liu, nie chcę umrzeć, ale jeśli tak się stanie, chcę żebyś popełnił samobójstwo. Kocham cię za bardzo, byś umarł za mnie. Wiem co zrobiłeś, wiem, że zabijasz kryminalistów, i mimo że to nie jest zbyt chwalebna misja, nie przestawaj tego robić, Liu. Pierwszą godzinę powiedziałem jej, to co musiałem powiedzieć. Że nie stracę jej, że nie stracę jedynej osoby, która mnie utrzymuje. W końcu do pokoju wszedł doktor. - Musimy operować, panie Woods. Już jest lepiej - Powiedział, przywieziono ją na salę operacyjną, gdzie godziny wydawały się wiecznością, chciałem wydrapać sobie oczy z desperacji, ale nadzieja, że Susan zapisze mi coś w spadku trzymała mnie przy życiu. Koniec operacji, doktor przyszedł do mnie. - Operacja powiodła się. Jest stabilna, jutro się obudzi, a za dwa tygodnie będzie mogła wyjść ze szpitala. - Powiedział zajmujący się Susan doktor. Te słowa bardzo mnie pchnęły do przodu. Czułem się tak spokojny, wiedząc, że z Susan będzie w porządku. Byłem w jej pokoju cały dzień, czekając aż się obudzi. Kiedy już się obudziła, widziałem, że jest wystraszona. - Kim jesteś?! I gdzie moi rodzice?! - Te słowa wypełniły mnie smutkiem. Nie pamiętała mnie. Ale ja musiałem pamiętać, kiedy już wszystko było z jej zdrowiem okej, zabrałem ją do szpitala, w którym się spotkaliśmy. Zaczęła sobie przypominać. - Jesteś Liu? Nie zmieniłeś się. - Zabrałem ją do mojego starego domu, przypomniała sobie, że tu byliśmy i zabraliśmy rzeczy Jeffa oraz strzeliliśmy sobie focie na fejsa, powracaliśmy do wszystkich miejsc, które były dla nas istotne. Po tygodniu, oczywiście, dotarliśmy do tej restauracji, gdzie się jej oświadczyłem. - Liu, pamiętam wszystko! Dziękuję ci, że byłeś ze mną przez cały czas! - Mocno mnie przytuliła. Na to zdanie wyjąłem plastikowy nożyk z KFC i delikatnie ciąłem ją w policzek. Padła ledwo żywa na ziemię, krwawiąca. Z trudem wykrztusiła jedno zdanie: -Dlaczego Liu? Dlaczego? -Jestem pedałem, suko! – po tym zdaniu ją dobiłem. Teraz żyłem zabijając innych by być szczęśliwym, dlatego że nie mogłem sobie znaleźć partnera, przez mój krzywy ryj. Kiedy umrę, nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Będę zabijał. Jeśli mnie jednak zobaczysz, uciekaj, nie pokazuj szczęścia, albo umrzesz w odrażający sposób, przed tym, co było przed spotkaniem mnie, mordercy, Liu The Debila. __________________________________________________ Autor: Kemsyt (dyskusja) 15:19, sie 16, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Parodia Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:Galfrydy Kategoria:Zły fanfik Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:LGBT Kategoria:Wszyscy giną Kategoria:Gwałt Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:EKSTREMALNY SEKS ANALNY Kategoria:Dobre pomarańczowe